Sessomaru's Patience
by Tijiya
Summary: Rin passed away leaving sessomaru a wreck. He then stumbles upon something that will change his life, well that or end it. Redone
1. Little Kagome

Jaken glanced at his master worriedly. The taiyokai walked straight and proud as always but there was an aura of sadness around him. It wasn't normal for Sessomaru to act this way, he had started keeping away from everyone since Rin died. Jaken blamed himself for that one. He was surprised Sessomaru still kept him around.

**Flashback**

Rin had been playing around in the meadow; Jaken had been sitting on a rock watching her. He growled when she got close to the cliff edge.

"Keep away from the edge of the cliff Rin." Jaken snapped.

"Yes master Jaken, I will!" She smiled. She had spotted a bright pink flower all alone. She walked over to it. It didn't come up on the first yank, she tried again then finally she yanked it out root and all. Jaken's eyes widened as he heard a crack of rock. He ran to save the young girl but it was too late. The cliff crumbled underneath her sending Rin to her death below.

**Flashback**

Jaken sighed. Sessomaru had even lost interest in the Tetsiuga. He remembered that they had passed the Inu-Tatchi the other day. Inuyasha had, of course, taken up a defensive stance thinking he came for their father's sword. But the taiyokai had just kept walking passed them without a single word. Jaken could have sworn that the Miko that traveled with Sessomaru's half breed brother looked at him worriedly as he passed but maybe Jaken was just seeing things. He wouldn't be surprised after all the abuse he had suffered the years he had been with Sessomaru. Sessomaru stopped, Jaken didn't notice until he had run into him.

"What is it Mi Lord?" He questioned.

"Do you hear that?" Sessomaru asked in his normal cold tone. Jaken listened; he faintly heard crying and small feet running. Soon he could smell blood and fear. Jaken looked around in the tall grass for the source. Sessomaru started walking again, Jaken hurried to catch up with him. Stopping again, the taiyokai knelt down in the grass looking at something or someone. Jaken stood next to him to see a young girl that couldn't be more than four years old shivering in the cold rain. She lifted her brown orbs to look at them. Her black hair stuck to her soaking wet clothes. Thunder crashed in the sky causing her to whimper. Getting a closer look he noticed her clothes were similar to the ones Inuyasha's wench wore, in fact all she was wearing was the shirt. It went down past her knees.

'I do not have time for this.' Sessomaru thought as he began to stand. She grabbed a hold of his kimono sleeve.

"Peese, hewp." She begged quietly. "Or da ba man and wady will get me." Her voice shook. Tears were spilling from her chocolate orbs, blood spilt from various wounds, and she was soaked to the bone. Jaken didn't expect Sessomaru to pick the young girl up and start walking to the castle!

"Lord Sessomaru! What are you doing? She is just a mere mortal!" Jaken screeched. "And she has the stench of Inuyasha's wench!" Sessomaru didn't look at him.

"Jaken, silence." He ordered.

"Y-yes Mi Lord." Jaken followed him quietly. Once inside Jaken was ordered to fetch a pair of clean, dry clothes for the young girl. Soon she was bandaged, clean, and sleepy. She let out a little yawn.

"What is your name?" Sessomaru questioned.

"Ka'ome." She replied.

"Kagome?" The little girl nodded. Sessomaru raised an eyebrow delicately. Had the young Miko been de-aged somehow? There was no doubt about it; this was certainly Kagome the wench that traveled with his brother. Her eyes drooped closed then opened again then closed once more. She would certainly fall asleep on her feet if he let her. Sessomaru carried her to an extra room and placed her on the bed and tucking her in. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tijiya: What do you think?

Inuyasha: Why do you have Kagome with Sessomaru?

Kagome: Calm down Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: grumbles

Tijiya: Then you're really going to hate who she's paired up with!

Inuyasha: whining Don't tell me….it's Sessomaru!

Tijiya: smirk

Kagome: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha.

Miroku: Please leave a review when you leave!

Tijiya: Flame if you must, I will take it all in stride!


	2. Inuyasha!

"Don't touch that!" Sessomaru woke up to Jaken's screeching. He heard feet running past his door along with the giggles of a young girl. "Get back here, don't go in there!" Sessomaru got out of his bed to go and see what was causing such a ruckus this morning. He opened his door and saw Jaken run around the corner after young Kagome. "Get back here you!" Sessomaru rounded the corner. "Where did she go now?"

"What is going on?" Sessomaru questioned.

"Mi Lord! You're up! Uh, well it's that girl!"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." Jaken grumbled. Both demons then heard giggling coming from behind a large vase, she wasn't trying to be subtle. She peaked out and saw Sessomaru, she came running out and latched onto his leg.

"Hewo! Mornin!" She smiled then remembered that she didn't know what to call him. "Uh, what you name?" She looked at him innocently.

"Sessomaru," he stated.

"Sess…o…ru…" She tried pronouncing his name. "Uh, Sessy!" She said at last. His name was too long and hard for a four year old to pronounce so she shortened it. Sessomaru fought back a sigh. "Me pway in gawrden?" She asked.

"Fine, as long as Jaken accompanies you." He said and turned to go into his study.

"Okay! Come Daken!" She ran quickly out into the gardens.

Sessomaru sat in his chair behind his desk thinking. Why was he taking care of this young girl? Certainly she would be better off with Inuyasha, that way he could deal with her and Sessomaru didn't have to. The moment Sessomaru got up from his desk he heard Kagome scream shrilly. He went outside to find his half brother and the dead Miko looking at Kagome who was on the ground crying. She was backed up against the castle wall. When she spotted Sessomaru she ran to him and hid behind his legs.

"What are you doing here little brother?" Sessomaru questioned.

"I just came to get Kagome, so let me get her and I'll go." Inuyasha spat. He stepped closer but Kagome just whimpered.

"You should go with him." Sessomaru said to Kagome. Her eyes flashed for a moment as true fear was seen in them. Sessomaru faltered, why did this woman do this to him?

"Please, please, no." She begged. It was as if she was herself for a moment.

"Leave Inuyasha, it is clear that she doesn't want to go with you." Sessomaru didn't know why he said this but he did.

"How do I know if you're not going to kill her?" Inuyasha growled.

"LEAVE INUYASHA!" They heard her small voice loud and clear from behind Sessomaru's legs. Kikyo notched an arrow as Inuyasha drew the tetsiuga.

"Fine then, we will take care of her right now." Kikyo stated and let the arrow fly through the air. Sessomaru grabbed Kagome and dodged the arrow. He moved again when Inuyasha released the wind scar. Kagome's head was buried in his chest, he could feel her tears soaking his kimono shirt but at that moment he didn't mind. He drew Tokijin from it's sheath.

"Leave now or I will kill you." Inuyasha growled but left with Kikyo by his side all the same. Sessomaru sheathed his sword and looked at Kagome who had a death grip on his kimono.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tijiya: Next chapter up! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Inuyasha: Why am I the bad guy?

Tijiya: It's needed for the plot idiot.

Inuyasha: You NEVER pair me up with her!

Tijiya: Cause, alternate pairings are more fun. sticks tongue out

Sango: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha.

Miroku: Please review when you leave.

Tijiya: Flame if you must, I will take it all in stride!


End file.
